Future Goku
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 737[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Date of death=October 12, Age 761Dragon Ball chapter 204, "The Needs of the Many" (revived on November 3, Age 762) November, Age 766Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 |Height = 5'9" (175 cm) |Weight = 137 lbs. (62 kg) |Address = 439 East District |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Dragon Ball Gang Turtle School (Age 750 - 753) Z Fighters (Age 761 - 766) |FamConnect = Goku (alternate timeline counterpart) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather) Future Bardock (father) Gine (mother) Raditz (brother) Future Chi-Chi (wife) Future Ox-King (father-in-law) Future Gohan (son) Cell/Future Cell (modified clone) Future Krillin (lifelong best friend) Future Master Roshi (mentor) Kami (mentor) Future King Kai (mentor) Future Korin (mentor) Mr. Popo (mentor) }} Future Goku (未来の孫悟空, Mirai no Son Gokū; lit. "Goku of the Future") is the alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Overview This version of Goku makes appearances on his deathbed in the brief opening scene of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Goku is far weaker than his mainstream counterpart, due to the fact that he was not training as hard due to being unaware of the impending Androids, and he is not known shown to have achieved any forms beyond the unmastered Super Saiyan because he died six months before the Red Ribbon Androids arrived and murdered all of the Z Fighters. However, it is possible that he could have trained in the Other World and achieved higher Super Saiyan transformations, as his mainstream counterpart did to achieve Super Saiyan 3. Biography Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Future Frieza on Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan (Future Goku's only son), and Future Trunks. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku is 29 years old when he dies, and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls because he died of a natural cause before Future Piccolo is killed by the Androids and the Dragon Balls permanently disappearing forever six months after his death. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. *'Spirit Bomb' – The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. *'Instant Transmission' – Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to stop Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Also used in the PSP game ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Fusion Dance' – Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He has never been seen in this form in the anime series, though he does use it against Future Bardock in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Super Saiyan 4 While not shown on-screen, Future Goku attained this form at some point while in the Other World according to one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Future Goku used the form to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Fusion Future Goku fuses with Future Vegeta to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Video game appearances ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Future Goku and Future Vegeta fuse to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during their one day on Earth in Future Trunks' timeline. Future Trunks battles them and wins because they do not use much of their power in fear that they will destroy the Earth. ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Goku appears in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road during Future Supreme Kai and Gohan's search for Future Gohan in the Other World: Future Goku fights against Future Bardock in a sparring match, and then he helps Gohan to find his future counterpart. After calming Future Gohan down, Future Goku goes with him, Gohan, and Future Supreme Kai to the Z Sword. After Gohan shatters the sword to reveal Future Old Kai, who then unlocks Future Gohan's potential, Future Goku stays in the Other World since he has already been back to Earth once and wishes the others good luck for the rest of the battles. In Future Gohan's arcade mode, Future Gohan states that Future Goku once fought against Future Broly and had a hard time against him. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased